<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forged Paths by ArSommers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950860">Forged Paths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers'>ArSommers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hopeful Ending, Lightsaber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:46:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Contains spoilers for "Solo: A Star Wars Story] Qi'ra reflects on her past and future. One-shot.</p><p>Originally published on fanfiction.net on 5/25/2018</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forged Paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qi'ra trailed her fingers along the lightsaber's hilt. It was smooth and cool, a vast contrast to the burning blade that appears at the flip of a switch. And it was all hers. Lifting it out of the wooden box that Darth Maul had presented it to her in, Qi'ra ignited the weapon and engulfed the room in an eerie red glow.</p><p>For the first time in her life Qi'ra felt like she was in control. No more hiding, no more running; only power. It was both intoxicating and a relief at the same time.</p><p>But what was power if you didn't have the one you loved by your side?</p><p>Han's image flashed across Qi'ra's mind, and a smile slowly spread across her face as she turned off the lightsaber. Surely he was off somewhere in the galaxy having an adventure, most likely with his friend Chewbacca. How she wished she were by his side! But that chance was severed the moment she and Han were pulled apart on Corellia, forging each of their lives on a different path.</p><p>And yet, despite all she had done in the name of Crimson Dawn, Qi'ra knew deep down that so long as she had breath in her body it wasn't too late to change what she thought was her destiny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>